Saphine's Adventures in Kanto
by JadeKurosaki
Summary: What if Ash had another rival? A girl who'd grown up beside him and had the same dream that he did. Follow Saphines adventures as she travels through the Kanto Regein. Will she follow in the steps of her big sisters, or will she carve a path all her own.


Me: Hey guys! Jade here with a new story! I've decided to start a round of pokemon adventures with my newest Oc Saphine! Say hey girl!

Saphine: Hi there...

Shiva: She's shy as hell.

Dominique. Kind of boring if you ask me.

Me: Guys, seriously. This is strictly pokemon here, go play with Ichigo or something.

Shiva: But we're bored and wanna bug the noobie.

Dominique: Yeah, after all she's our newest sister right?

Me: I guess so. But you can only bug her in the extra stuff at the beginning and the end of each chapter, so no intruding in on the story.

Shiva: Awwe! But that's no fun!

Dominique: Why can't we bother her.

Me: Cause she'll be having her three sisters bothering her enough for that.

Shiva and Dominique: Ohhh.

Me: Well okay then. Saphine?

Saphine: Umm...enjoy please...

Me, Shiva, and Dominique: (Sweat drop)

Me: Oh, and of course as you all know I don't own Pokemon, cause if I did there would be way more dragon types and fairy type would be known as light type. Not to mention, Ash would have actually aged, wouldn't act stupid and let Team Rocket even get near Pikachu, and wouldn't be so damn clueless! And action!

**Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins**

Saphine's POV

_**Pidgey! Pidgey! Pidgey!**_

I slapped my hand down on the alarm clock with a tired groan. I lifted my head up just enough to look at the time on my Electrode alarm clock and saw that it was around seven in the morning. I groaned as I slumped my head back down onto my soft warm pokeball shaped pillow. I let out a content sigh as I snuggled back into my blankets on my bed as the need for sleep slowly but surely began to wane. After what felt like five minutes I was wide awake and ready to go.

I pulled back the blankets and looked around my room for what would be the last time for a year. There were two sets of bunk beds, all but mine were empty, showing that my sisters, who had come back to visit from their own trips, were already up and most likely eating breakfast already. I quickly stood up, stumbling a bit when all the blood rushed down my body and causing me to become light headed.

I stretched, my pjs moving as I stretched and the blood stopped thumping in my ears. I walked to the mirror on a huge dresser that I'd come to known as only mine in the past year. My sisters hadn't slept in this room together for nearly a year now. All of them on their journeys, and after today this room would be completely empty.

Yesterday was my tenth birthday, and now I could start my own pokemon adventure in the Kanto region. I looked at myself in the mirror at my blonde hair. It went to the center of my back and was messy from sleep. I quickly ran my brush though it just enough to get the knots out of it before braiding it into a long braid, tieing the end with a Dratini shaped hair-band. A few stubborn strands still stuck out over my forehead though as I began getting my stuff together for my journey.

I'd set everything out last night before I went to bed so I quickly grabbed everything into my multipurpose bag/backpack. A map, some potions, a set of ten empty pokeballs, and several berries from my parents' farm. That was the basic pokemon related stuff at least. Then I got several sets of clothes and an extra pair of shoes that sat beside a first aid kit. Then I grabbed my music player, an old fishing rod that my dad gave to me last week, a camera, a trainers cook book; curtesy of my mom, my wallet filled with my savings from working odd jobs around town and birthday money, and finally, my case for gym badges.

Then I saw a small pouch that I hadn't noticed before. I opened it up and there were several other things in it. There was a trainers guide book. There was also another case that looked like a gym badge case, but I recognized it as my Tay's old coordinator contest ribbon case. I'd remembered that she'd gotten a new one last week. And there was Tay's old Pokedex. I'd decided to look through that later and see what pokemon she'd seen on her journey.

Then I saw a set of evelution stones. Thunder, water, fire, grass, and a moon stone. These were from Clara. She'd found a good place in the Johto region last year that had been filled with all sorts of stones. She'd been so excited to tell us all about it when she got to the pokemon center. I hadn't thought that she'd give me any.

And lastly I saw a bag full of items. I had no clue what most of them were, but they were obviously pokemon related. There was a claw, a small water dropplet shaped necklace, a slightly glowing yellow orb, and a small purple orb that looked like there was smoke on the inside of it. I smiled at all the presents that my sisters had given me. I quickly tucked them in the bag along with the rest of my stuff.

"Okay. That'll hopefully do it". I said quietly to myself as I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. I still looked the same. The same blonde hair, orange eyes and sun kissed skin from helping my family out on the farm. My outfit consisted of a medium sleeved silver t-shirt that had slits on the arms to show off my shoulders, a black belt that had two cords that hung from two loops on both the front and back and hung down to my knees. And I had my favorite pair of deep blue cotton pants that flared out and stopped at the calves, allowing for easy movement good airflow in warmer climates. And to top it all off I had a pair of black running shoes and deep purple socks.

"Meeroawr". I jumped at the unexpected sound of the family's Persian walking up beside me. I looked down at the family pet. She was an old girl, and my mom's most beloved partner pokemon from when she traveled as a trainer and coordinator. I smiled at her and petted her head gently before scratching behind her ears in her favorite spot, causing her to purr loudly and smile up at me. Then she headbutted my leg in the direction of the door and then I checked my watch and saw that I would be late if I didn't hurry.

"Thanks Purr-la"! I called her by her nickname that I'd called her as a little kid that just stuck with everybody and ran to the door. I grabbed the bag and slung it around my shoulder before running down the stairs two at a time in my excitement. When I got to the bottom I saw my sisters and parents eating their breakfast. Purr-la was right behind me, obviously she was told to come get me by my mother who was smiling at me from her place by the stove, her pink eyes lit up with happiness.

"And here comes the newest trainer of the Shade family"! My dad said as he looked up from his scrambled eggs, a smile on his face as his orange eyes twinkled from behind his reading glasses. A blush rose on my face at being in the spotlight. I hated that anytime people's attention were on me I would blush as red as a Cherri berry.

"Hehe...good morning". I said as I sat down at the table, squirming under my family's gaze. I looked to my sisters who smiled at me knowingly. Each of them knew what it was like being in my position. Tay, Clara, Mace, and myself were all around a year appart in age.

Tay was the oldest and her full name was Taylor. She would be thirteen in about a week, but she hadn't celebrated a birthday at home since she was ten. She had blonde hair, the exact shade as mine, and was just as long as mine was, but within the last year she'd gotten colored highlights in her hair while traveling in Hoenn. Now her hair was blonde, red, and blue and she always kept it in a side ponytail, while her eyes were pink like mom's. After I left on my journey in Kanto, she would be heading to Sinnoh.

Clara was the second oldest and her full name was Clarisse. She'd already turned twelve last month and always came home for her birthdays. She always wore her short platinum blonde hair down and without anything in it, and her eyes were silver like our granma's from Johto. She was heading to Hoenn.

Mace, who's full name was Macey, was only a year older than me and celebrated her eleventh birthday last week. Her hair was blonde, but was more of a strawberry blonde like our mom's hair, and also like our mom, always wore it in a high ponytail with beads and charms in it. She was starting her second year and heading to Johto.

I was the youngest and known to them as Phine, and would start off just like my sisters in Kanto. I'd get my starter pokemon and go through the gyms to head to the Indigo League. But now that I was a trainer, we would all now compete against each other to see who was the best. Even though I had the latest start, I knew more about pokemon than all my sisters combined because they always sent me suvoneirs from their visited regions.

Not to mention I got to play with their pokemon that they couldn't keep with them when they exceeded six pokemon. I was the most prepared for my journey, even with my hatred of being in the spotlight. I would have to get used to it because if I got all my badges, I would be in the pokemon league and have to battle in front of thousands of people, and even more unseen people watching the league on TV. I had a year to prepare, grow stronger, and train up a strong team of pokemon.

"So Phine, what starter are you gonna go with"? Tay said as she tossed a piece of bacon into her mouth. I looked down at my plate in embarassment.

"Umm...I haven't really decided yet. I don't know which one to choose from". I said truthfully. A fiery Charmander that would evolve into a mighty Charizard. A woodsy Bulbasaur that would evolve to a fierce Venasaur. Or a aquatic Squirtle that would evolve into a proud Blastoise. The three starter pokemon of fire, water, and grass. I had no clue which one I would choose from.

"Seriously? I knew weeks before I even started my journey which one I'd choose from". Mace said as she toyed with the pokeball that hung from her necklace that was home to her first partner which had been a Bulbasaur which was now a Venasaur named Saura. One thing about my sisters, they each nicknamed their first partners. Tay had a Charizard named Kirin, and Clara had a Blastoise named Mizuoh.

Then each of them began their debates on which starter pokemon would be best for me. I sort of tuned them out after a while to finish my breakfast. They weren't really helping me with their 'Helpful' advice.

"Oh dear. Saphine, you need to get going, you're late"! My mom said as she looked at the clock over the door. I looked up and sure enough the time had slipped away. I jumped up and grabbed the last piece of fruit off my plate and began running towards the door. I had to get to Professor Oak's lab! I ran out the door and sped down the familiar dirt road towards the north side of Pallet Town.

I passed by the Ketchum's household and saw Ash running out the door as well, and in his PJ's. A blush appeared on my face again. I'd forgotten that today Ash would start his journey as well. Ash and I'd known each other from when we were babies, and I'd had a crush on him for a couple years now, but he never noticed me.

"H-hey Ash. Late huh"? I said with a bit of a cheeky smile. He looked at me desperately.

"Oh man! I can't believe I overslept today of all days. I smiled at him as I ran ahead of him.

"Race you there Ashy-boy"! I yelled as I ran as fast as I could up to Professor Oak's labratory. But then Ash zoomed ahead of me faster than what I'd ever seen him run before, saying something about them saving at least one pokemon for him. Then I remembered that if I didn't book it myself that I wouldn't get a pokemon. So I began running as fast as my legs could carry me.

I just barely managed to catch up to Ash when we got to Professor Oak's Lab. There was a huge crowd of people there who were chanting Gary's name. I gagged a little at the mention of that snobby twerp. Both Ash and I began to push our way through the crowd and just as we were about to get to the gate I was thrown back when Ash collided into Gary and sent us both flying to the ground.

When I landed, the world tilted and began to spin as the breath was knocked out of me.

"Hey watch where you're going! Hey Ash! Better late then never I guess". He said with his snobby voice. I just managed to get air back into my lungs in time to retort.

"Whatever Gary...". I gasped for another breath, "We're here, now you need to get gone". I said as my breath began to even out. He used to pick on me when I was little. He'd come over to the farm to pick up berries for his granpa Professor Oak, and he never missed an opprotunity to make me red in the face.

"Hey Phine. Guess you overslept yourself huh"? He asked in his know-it-all voice. I puffed up and got in his face.

"Actually no I didn't! I was speding a few last moments with my family before I set out on my journey. I doubt you know anything about that though Gary. That snobby brain of yours is probably so full of focusing on yourself that you probably didn't even bother saying bye to your parents". I growled at him, my temper flaring. Normally I wasn't like this. I tended to stay in the background and was usually a soft-spoken person, but when it came to this jerk, I felt as mad as a nest of disturbed Beedrill.

"Whoa, whoa there Saphine. Chill out. I'm only messing with you". He said with a wink. I glared at him before grabbing Ash by the back of his shirt and started dragging him up the hill to the lab. I was so mad that I didn't even notice Professor Oak until I crashed into him. Comic swirly eyes appeared on my face as I fell to the ground. Twice in one day, dang.

"Owwie". I moaned out as the sky spinned above me.

"Are you okay"? I heard Professor Oak's voice say kindly.

"I think so. I'll be fine just as soon as the world stops spinning. Ugh". I grumbled. Ash helped me up and I shook my head to clear the dizzyness. After a moment I remembered why I was here.

"Oh! Professor Oak! Do you have a pokemon for Ash and me"? I asked as I stood up quickly. I ignored the dizzyness and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yes! Please Professor"! Ash pleaded.

"A pokemon"? He asked. Both Ash and I nodded excitedly. He didn't say anything, but started walking towards his lab. I got too excited and ran on ahead of him. I knew this place like the back of my hand since I used to come here and see my sisters' pokemon. After we all gathered around a table that had three pokeballs on it I was so excited that I started bouncing up and down.

"Ash can pick first". I said, waving my right hand towards Ash excitedly. I didn't care what pokemon I got as long as I got one. Ash squared his shoulders.

"I've put a lot of thought into this and so I choose Charmander". He said as he reached for the ball. It popped open and showed that it was empty.

_'That must be the one Gary got'. _I thought to myself. I was still confident though. There were two left.

"That pokemon was chosen by a trainer that showed up on time". Oak said.

"Fine then. I choose Squirtle". He said as he grabbed the next one over, and that one turned out to be empty as well.

'What"?! I squeaked.

"Also picked by a trainer who was on time". I looked between Ash and Professor Oak in dismay. Now I regreted my desision to let Ash go first.

"Well at least there's Bulbasaur". Ash said as he opened the last pokeball. And it was empty. Tears appeared in my eyes. I wouldn't get a pokemon at all. A whine escaped my lips.

"As they say, the early bird catches the worm, or in this case; the pokemon". Professor Oak said seriously. I felt my anger flare up again. He brought us here and got our hopes up for nothing?! Before I could say anything though Ash spoke up.

"Please! There must be at least one pokemon left"! Ask spoke up. I saw a look in Professor Oak's eyes that I didn't understand.

"Well...there are two more pokemon that I've been studying lately. I suppose you two can choose them". He said. I felt my spirits shoot up into the air like a firework.

"Oh please Professor! I'll take any pokemon you can give me"! I said with my hands clasped in front of me. My eyes big and pleading.

"I suppose. But these two are a bit tricky". He said as he scratched the back of his head absently.

"How so"? Ask asked as he reached towards the two pokeballs on the table. They both had little electric bolts on the pokeballs, so I guessed it was some sort of electric type. He opened the one on the right and out came a Pikachu. I opened mine as well and another Pikachu came out. I cooed at the adorable pokemon.

"You two are so adorable. What's so tricky about these two Pikachu"? I asked as I gently rubbed mine behind it's ears. I noticed it's tail was different than Ash's Pikachu. His Pikachu's tail was squared off, while mine's was rounded like the top of a heart. Then I remembered that Pikachu who had tails like these were female. Clara had caught a wild Pikachu in her first year, and eventually evolved it into a Raichu. I looked at her as I scratched behind her ears. She leaned into my hand and smiled.

"Pikaaa"! She said merrily. I held out my arms and she leaped into them immediately.

"You're just too cute"! I squealed happily, "You and I are gonna be partners from now on okay? We're going to go on an awesome adventure, meet lots of new people, and explore the world". I said to her. She smiled at me again.

"Pi pika"! I took that as a yes before looking back at Ash.

"You are kinda cute". He said to his Pikachu. He went to go pick up his Pikachu when the pokemon glared at him and sent off a thundershock through the room.

"AAAAHHHHHH"! Came the yells from all three of us. I fell to the ground with my Pikachu still in my arms.

"Pika"? She asked as she sat on my chest, a confused look on her face. The electric shock probably felt good to her.

"I can see why you said they were tricky. Thank goodness I got the nice one". I said as I let out a puff of smoke from my mouth.

"He's got quite the electric personality huh"? Professor Oak asked.

"Yeah". Ash said as he collapsed onto the floor with his Pikachu smiling smugly from his place in Ash's arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

When we finally got outside we were met with a small gathering of family, friends, and other people from in town who knew us. The amount of people here wasn't even half as big as Gary's sendoff party, but I didn't care. My whole family was all here to send me off, and that was good enough for me. I looked at Ash and his mom. I sort of felt bad for him. He never got to see his father, but I got to see mine all the time since he worked at home on the farm.

I watched as his mother loaded him down with a bag full of stuff for his trip. I was thankfull that I'd already packed all my stuff the night before. She was embarassing the heck out of him and it was hilarious. I looked up at my parents and they each gave me a hug as they greeted me when Ash and I got outside. I hugged them back tightly before my sisters all put their fist together. This time I put my fist in too.

I was officially a trainer now. My Pikachu sat on my shoulder, loving the attention she was getting from my sisters. I smiled at each of them as I scratched Pikachu behind her ear again absently. I then took a deep breath to keep myself from crying.

I looked around at everybody. I hugged my parents one last time, and my sisters all gave me our traditional punches to the shoulder and I turned away from the group as Pikachu sat on my shoulder. She jumped down and stood beside me. I'd put her in her pokeball later, but for now she would stay out here and hang out with me.

I turned away from the group. After taking a deep breath to fill myself with one last memory of this place before I left.

"Let's go Pikachu". I said.

"Pika"! She said back. I took off running, with Pikachu at my side.

My pokemon journey had officially begun.

Me: Okay guys. I know it's not up to my usuall standard of length for a chapter as of late, but then again this was mostly an intro. Just to get things started up.

Shiva: Yawn! Come on! We gots a Kittycar to watch get declawed.

Me: Hehe. Fine. I'm on my way.

Dominique: Well hurry up.

Me: I'm going, I'm going. Anyway. Saphine?

Saphine: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and stay tuned.

Me: Remember guys. Review here! I needs those things to live off of. Laters! XD

Dominique and Shiva: But first...

Jessie, James, and Meowth: TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

Me, Dominique, and Shiva: Hells yeah!

I GIVE A BIG THANK YOU AND A BAG OF CHOCOLATE TO ALL MY REGULAR REVIEWERS!

COOKIES TO ALL WHO REVIEW ON BOTH MY STORIES!

A MEGA PILE OF COOKIES TO ALL MY FANFICTION FRIENDS!

YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE OUT THERE!

I SEND SHIROZANGETSU, HICHIGO, SHIVA OH AND SERO AND METASTALKIA TOO, TO ATTACK ALL THOSE WHO DON'T REVIEW!

ALL FLAMES WILL BE SENT TO AIZEN AND GIOVANNI SO THEY MAY BURN FOREVER!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

BYE BYE, JADE KUROSAKI OUT!


End file.
